Malfunctions
by Invader Kats
Summary: A simple war against Dib and Zim but this time, much more violent. Very slight hint of ZADR, and cuss word warnings.


**Malfunctions**

**Kats: **Okay, this is pretty much an RP between me and Invader Sah. I roleplayed Dib, and she roleplayed Zim.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Invader Zim or Dib. They are copyright to Jhonen Vasquez, unfortionately. /

**-------------------**

Panting heavily, the worn down Irken crouched a few feet away from his enemy. Most of the time the need to breath was taken care of by the life force attached to his back, but unfortunatly the Pak had chosen this day to start malfuctioning. It still fed life into his body, but the air receptor had suddenly stopped working so he was forced to use the lung-like organs in his body. Troublesome, but he'd have to cope; without letting the other realise he was now much more vulnerable then before.

His metal claws weren't unsheithing, and his translator was in the process of shutting down as well, so at times his words were change into irken mid-sentence. Letting out a low growl Zim pushed himself into standing position, wiping the thin trail of pale pink blood trickling down his cheek. His antennae smoothed back against his head, having lost the wig somewhere during the fight; and the contacts had fallen out and more than likely have been crushed. Things were most deffinately not going well.

The injured human watched the Irken from a couple of meters away, bruises, scrapes, and blood covering his body and torn clothes. Of course, this wasn't the Dib you would see every day, his glasses had been broken and were skattered around the field, making it harder for him to see, especially since it was the middle of the night. He wore tight leather clothing and fishnets, along with a pack with his machenery in it on his back. He couldn't tell who was losing this blood-strewn, one-on-one war, the Irken and him were pretty equal in strength, wounds, and loss of breath.

If he could have one good move at Zim's Pak, it would be over... But that wouldn't make much of a fair or rather, fun fight, now would it? Dib shook his head gruffly, the hair-scythe ruffling as he wiped blood from his lower lip with his fingers, cracked his knuckles... and waited.

Zim swayed on the spot, but absolutely refused to fall over; that would be a sign of weakness and he couldn't allow that. Somehow this fight had gotton way out of hand. Most of the time the two would only exchange minor wounds before something got in the way - but this time they both seemed to be acting more vicious than ever before. Of course, the irken had a reason for his aggresivness.

Learning your entire race had being lieing to you for about 4 years would make anyone blood-thirsty. "Ready to give up Dib-beast?" He snarled out, trying his hardest to keep any pain or wearyness from his voice. The good news was the human had lost his glasses...that made things much easier.

Dib shook his head. "Not even close, Zim." He hissed, stepping forewards and preparing a knife in his right hand. Sure he couldn't see, and his hearing wasn't as good as Zim's, but he would win this battle if it was the last thing he did. Which he didn't doubt, by the way. Dib, too, had such a reason to be angry and violent. Zim had come to this planet making his life far worse than before. Dib has shed blood and tears trying to get rid of Zim, but nothing seemed to work. Even if he had to do himself away as well... Zim would not reach the end of the battle alive. "Give it your best, alien slime!" He shouted.

Sigghing in an almost dissapointed way, Zim lowered himself into crouch position, red eyes narrowing. If things continued in the progress they were going, he had no doubt both of them would wind up dead. And though he had no fear of death, being a soldier from birth, he wanted to live at least long enough to make the irken race suffer for exhiling him. But that would have to come later.

With a growl he kicked off the ground, slamming into Dib's chest and sending the both of them crashing to the ground. Amazing none of the other humans had heard anything...then again, they were all completely deaf and blind.

Dib wasn't at the least shocked at the tackle, and he allowed himself to be brought to the ground, although it had stunned him for a minute. Snarling angrily, he raised the knife to the back of Zim's throat, then had a better idea. He wrapped one arm around Zim, using the knife to jam into the alien's Pak. "You're going to die, Zim... And there's nothing you can do about it." He swore against Zim's antennae, hot breath trailing against the sensitive, velvet appendage. He smirked to himself, waiting for Zim to speak in return before continuing with destroying Zim's only life force.

Zim froze instantly, but not because of the threat of the knife. The humans breath on his antennae had sent a chill throughout his entire body and he couldn't help but shudder, jerking slightly in the humans grasp. Oh Irk, if Dib was going to kill him couldn't he at least **not** do that! It was very unfair of him. Then again, he doubted the human even knew what he was doing.

In reality, Dib knew exactly what he was doing. Licking along the lekku and bringing Zim's jaw up with a free hand he whispered, "See you on the dark side, Zim." And as he pressed his lips to the Irken's, and drove the knife into his beloved life-source. he tore up as many wires as he could find, except for one thick one that just wouldn't tear. Thinking it wasn't important, he pulled away from Zim, shoved the limp body off him and stood up, staring into the Irken's eyes. "Fuck you Zim." He spat, turning, and heading home.

For a long time the irken laid limply on the ground, completely unmoving, before one antennae gave a weak twitch. A sharp inhale of air was drawn into his mouth and he forced himself into sitting position, cringing as it sent pain through his entire being. "Bad aim, Dib-stink." He whispered under his breath, staggering to his feet and flinching again as pain jolted through him. "Your going to PAY for that..." He vowed under his breath, wiping pink blood out of his red eyes. "I guess I should be thankful that part of my Pak malfuctioned.." He snickered quietly. "Jokes on you." Yes, Zim realized he was talking to himself.

It just felt good to still be able to talk.


End file.
